A New Beginning
by cvalk1
Summary: This story and the following scenes are a mish mash of what I thought could happened as I watched Season 4. Most was written before and then some of my fav bits of the show added later as you will see... Apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes I am not an author and this is just a bit of fun. All feedback welcome...This is my first fanfic EVER so please be kind :-)
1. Scene 1

**Chapter One**

" _Fuck Bea! I knew this would happen"_

Allie was a picture of concern when she found the top dog holding on to the sink in her cell clearly in pain.

" _Help me will ya, pass me a washcloth"_

Bea closed her eyes briefly as her bruised body reminded her that she was still alive.

The blonde did what was asked but instead of giving Bea the cloth she soaked it herself then walked behind her.

" _This is never going to stop is it?"_

The sadness was evident in her voice as she lifted up the older woman's vest top. Allie sucked in a deep breath as her grave eyes took in the mass of purplish bruises and various cuts and scratches.

" _I need to take this off you"_

She tugged on the vest top lightly.

" _I can do it myself"_

Bea shot back gruffly then winced as sharp pain coursed through her torso.

" _For fuck sake Bea just let me help you, if you're worried I'm going to…"_

" _I'm not"_

The top dog cut in shaking her head.

"I know you're trying to help, I'm sorry"

Soothed by the blondes silent response she allowed her to carefully remove her top to reveal the true extent of her injuries.

" _Fucking Animals"_

 _Allie hissed angrily._

" _Do you know who they were?"_

Bea shook her head looking at the younger woman through the mirror in front of her.

" _There were six of them i think, I took out three of the fuckers though"_

She laughed but it was bittersweet.

She watched heavy tears form in beautiful blue eyes and it wasn't long before they were trickling down her face.

" _Hey it looks worse than it is, please don't cry, at least I didn't get shivved this time ay?"_

Her words only produced more tears and a sob from the blonde as she continued gently wiping away the dried blood from her back.

" _Hey look on the bright side"_

Bea turned around and forced a smile as she spoke.

" _You finally succeeded in getting me undressed"_

Allie didn't laugh as her eyes fell to the top dogs bruised body.

" _This isn't what I had in mind Bea"_

She answered sadly as she continued cleaning the wounds.

Bea pulled the washcloth from the blondes hand and threw it in the sink behind her.

" _Hey I'm ok just sore, there's no need to get upset"_

She reached out a hand and cupped Allies cheek, she didn't like seeing her cry and she liked even less that she was the cause.

" _I'm sorry it's just…."_

Allie paused too choked to continue and the feel of the brunettes fingers stroking her cheek was making her feel light headed.

" _I should go"_

" _What if I want you to stay?"_

Bea whispered as she dragged her thumb across soft lips making their owner swallow hard.

Allie stepped away from the top dog breaking all contact, she reached out taking the discarded vest top and threw it over to the confused looking woman.

" _I know you don't want me like that Bea and I'm trying to respect that ok?"_

Her eyes refused to meet the darker ones watching her closely, her cheeks flushed with colour as she fought back more threatening tears.

" _Please don't make this any harder for me"_

Bea grabbed the blondes wrist stopping her from bolting out of the door and possibly her life. The thought of whatever it was between them stopping left her feeling panicked It was time to stop playing games, and as scared as she was she was much more terrified of losing the one light in her life.

" _Allie I….."_

She paused as tearful blue eyes finally fell upon her, she couldn't think straight and her breath caught in her throat, she cursed herself for her inability to express her feelings which left her frustrated and annoyed.

She had gotten herself so lost in those ocean blue eyes that she hadn't realised just how close they were stood together until she felt Allies hand on her arm.

"Your shaking"

Bea battled to control her thudding heart as her vision and senses were filled with nothing but Allie.

" _It's cold "_

" _It's not cold"_

Time slowed down as the top dog felt sweet warm breath against her lips whilst gentle fingers rested against her collarbone, her limbs stiffened as the inevitable reached its final peak, her eyes naturally closing.

It was simple, a fleeting joining of soft lips that caused such an intense feeling within Bea that her shaking refused to dissipate. Even after she was left standing alone she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.


	2. Scene 2

Scene Two

Bea didn't need to turn around she knew exactly who had just entered her cell, a smile touched her lips briefly before quickly disappearing but the excitement hidden within her was strong.

"You shouldn't be here especially now"

Allie slid her arms around the brunettes waist smiling to feel her body shudder from her touch.

"I miss you"

She hadn't seen Bea since lunch and even then they had only managed to speak once or twice in passing.

"I know what you're doing Bea and it's not going to work"

Swallowing hard Bea turned around to face the blonde she was sure the thudding of her heart could be heard and their sudden closeness made her head swim. Their eyes met briefly and knowing hers would most certainly betray how she felt she lowered them shyly.

She felt gentle fingers stroke her cheek and guide her face until their eyes locked and held, without thinking her hands gripped the smaller woman's hips drawing her even closer.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Stay with Kaz and her crew"

Allie shook her head.

"I can't do that Bea"

Her answer was firm.

"I won't"

She let her hands drop from the brunettes waist to squeeze the ones holding her hips.

"I stand up for what I believe in no matter the cost"

Bea sighed deeply as their fingers locked, the determination in those crystal blue eyes prepared for a fight.

"You believe in me? Why?"

Allie closed her eyes briefly and exhaled.

"Because I do, can't that be enough?"

She looked up at Bea quizzically.

"Or do you want to hear the bare truth of it? Of this?"

Bea shrugged her expression grave, unconsciously she gripped the hands in her own tighter. She did want to hear every single detail but had no idea why.

"Go on then"

Her heart thumped within her chest as she spoke.

"Alright"

The blonde smiled up into haunted dark eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat.

"For a start every time you look at me like that I can't breath"

The older woman cursed inwardly as her cheeks flushed with colour but this time she held the blondes gaze.

"I'm learning that feeling myself"

she admitted much to Allies delight.

"I didn't even feel like this when I got married"

Tears stung allies eyes but she didn't care all she cared about was standing right in front of her holding her hands.

"The truth is Bea I can't stop thinking about you, and I don't mean the top dog you,even thought top dog you is fucking sexy…I just mean you the real you"

She leaned forward and as if it was the most natural thing in the world she pressed her mouth against the brunettes and smiled.

Bea's eyes fluttered shut her hands bunching the material of Allies Shirt up in her hands to pull her closer, the taste of her smile was the sweetest thing, she had never experienced anything like it.'

"H..how did you….? shit Allie"

She stumbled back from the blonde breaking all contact but immediately felt lost without her.

"I'm not gay!"

Allie smiled as she took a step towards the redhead who was clearly starting to panic.

"I don't care what you are"

The top dog could see the truth in those blue eyes and that smile, God that smile. She knew then in that moment that she was done fighting how she felt, how Allie made her feel.

Did it really matter that she just so happened to be a woman? Bea knew that it didn't. How would she feel if it all ended right then and there? The thought made her shudder.

"You will be a target for everyone who wants to take me down"

"I don't care"

Allie replied taking another step.

Swallowing hard Bea didn't move a muscle as the blondes arms slipped around her neck.

"I have never felt like this about anyone Bea, I know you feel it too"

Bea did feel it but it was fear that showed in her eyes.

"Everyone I care about ends up dead"

She almost whispered wrapping her arms around the woman that was fast becoming her future.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene Three

Bea sat against the wall under the guise that she was keeping her eye on all the inmates that were enjoying the sunshine, but she wasn't she was staring straight at Allie who was sat with her crew not that far away.

It was becoming harder and harder to hide the obvious attraction they shared for one another, and if she was honest with herself she was beginning not to care who knew or what they thought.

Even their secret meetings in the equipment room were no longer enough to sate the growing need within them both and she knew it was only a matter of time before she would give in to Allies heated advances.

All these feelings were at times overwhelming for the top dog who had been filled with such darkness and pain for so long, but slowly over the weeks the blonde had chipped away at her until suddenly the brightest light had began to shine thru.

When they were together which wasn't often Allie had become a calming influence on the redhead and even had somehow managed to draw out the playful side that she had once had before she had married Harry, of course it hadn't taken long for that to be bashed out of her.

What was it about this woman that made everything seem better, Made her feel better, made her feel happy? Her brain hurt from trying to figure it all out. Maybe that was where she was going wrong she thought as she rose to her feet to stretch her legs.

Allie could feel the top dogs eyes burning into her back and cursed herself for sitting in the wrong place, she wanted so much to turn and see those beautiful dark eyes and her infectious smile but she knew she shouldn't, especially as Kaz and Ferguson were sat opposite her.

She couldn't get enough of Bea all her waking hours were consumed with her, at night when alone in her cell she would let her imagination run wild, she could feel her mouth and her tongue on her heated flesh as she buried her own fingers deep, the end result was always the same with Beas name on her lips.

She knew what lust and want felt like, but it didn't come close to how the top dog made her feel. She wanted no needed Bea like the very air she breathed, no drug she had ever taken had been this addictive.

"Hey kiddo wanna shoot some hoops with us?

Allie blinked a few times realising suddenly that Kaz was speaking to her.

"We are going to show H1 how it's done"

She shook her head and smiled up at her friend.

"No you go ahead i will watch"

She took the opportunity to turn herself around so she was facing the other direction, and as it turned out facing Bea. Instantly a smile touched her lips she couldn't help it, everyday it felt like more and more of her control was slipping, this didn't worry her especially when dark eyes found her and gave her such an intense look, such look of longing and want that her mouth dried up and her heart picked up speed. She knew then that she wasn't the only one who was losing control.

Bea didn't know how she had ended up sitting on top of the stainless steel counter in the equipment room with her legs wrapped around one amourous blonde and their mouths locked together, she didn't care either. She was however pissed that that their time was fast approaching coming to an end. There was never enough time as far as they were both concerned.

"Time..time..time..timeout, I need to go"

No sooner had the words left the top dogs lips she was using her hands to pull Allie back to her for one more kiss as she slid from the counter.

"I have to go, this time it's not an excuse I really do need to go"

"Just twenty more seconds"

Allie pleaded as she pulled the redhead back to her and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Ok but make it ten"

Bea shot back with a smile as the blondes mouth found her neck and her hands disappeared under her shirt again.

"Are you actually working your way to telling anyone? Or do you think we are going to stay in here forever making out in the closet?"

Struggling to think clearly she bit down on her lip and moaned as Allies talented hands roamed over her breasts.

"It's difficult for me I…"

her words trailed off and she let her head loll back as wetness flooded between her legs.

"It's not exactly easy for me I'd be telling my entire crew that I'm with the person who shopped us"

Allie regretted her words instantly when Bea stiffened in her arms before pulling away from her.

"W..what?"

"Kaz reckons you shopped us"

She answered as her smile began to fade at the look that fell upon the redheads face.

"Ok well I don't give a fuck what Kaz thinks but what do you think?"

Bea asked feeling her temper start to rise.

"Well I don't know"

Allie reached for the top dogs hands but was quickly rebuffed a feeling she didn't like one little bit and her expression showed that.

"If you didn't who did?"

"I've got no idea"

The redhead answered defensively.

"Anyway it doesn't matter to me"

"No hang on I don't know nothing about it ok?"

Now Bea was really pissed.

The blonde frowned realising just how angry the redhead was and cursed herself for opening her big mouth.

"Ok"

Bea shook her head her eyes full of hurt.

"No you don't believe me!"

"Bea it doesn't matter to me"

Allie shot back raising her voice a little.

"Well it matters to me I didn't do it"

The blonde did believe her the truth was plain to see.

"Ok fine"

Hurt dark eyes stared back at her for a few seconds before Bea turned away from her and opened the door and walked out.

Allie sighed deeply as she watched her go.

"Hey"

She called out and was relieved when the redhead stopped in her tracks but refused to look her in the eyes.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Her smile grew to see just a hint of amusement touch her lips but was more than aware she was still in the shit house.

"Come on"

Bea looked at her this time her face dark.

"I'll think about it"

Allie smirked as the top dog of Wentworth walked with purpose out of the kitchen not once looking back.

"Your so going to be here"

She called out chuckling under her breath knowing that it was only stubborn pride that was stopping Bea from coming back and giving her what for.

That was the last time they did meet in the equipment room and the first time that the Freak attacked.


	4. Scene 4

**Scene Four**

" _This...you and me whatever it was it's done"_

The pain on Allies face stabbed the top dog straight thru the heart all over again, but she was determined to stay strong her battered pride expected nothing less.

" _You know what it is you're just too scared to admit it"_

The blonde shot back whilst trying to stop herself from shaking.

Bea shook her head and laughed.

" _Whatever you need to tell yourself is fine by me"_

Tears dripped down Allies face merging with the blood that covered her split lip.

" _I can still feel you"_

She could see by the redheads expression that she didn't believe a single word that left her mouth and when she turned on her heels to leave she had one last ditch attempt.

" _Please listen to me"_

She pleaded but again her words fell on deaf ears.

" _No you listen"_

Bea snapped losing her cool as she turned back to face her, she was desperate to get out of there before her own tears started to flow, it all still hurt so much.

" _This is it. This is the last time I save your arse"_

Allie watched the love of her life walking away from her and swallowed back the sob that was intimate.

" _I love you"_

A mixture of amusement and anger filled dark tired eyes when her head snapped around.

" _That's a shame"_

She answered before finally leaving the distraught blonde to break down on the shower block floor.

The next time Bea saw Allie she was with Maxine heading back to their unit, the blonde was out of it and looked at mess as she stumbled all over the place, she felt immense sadness to see a once beautiful soul now reduced to this. That made her angry.

" _Yeah run away"_

Allie said glaring at the redhead as she passed her.

" _I'm going"_

Bea fired back with disgust in her voice.

The blonde stopped and grabbed the top dogs arm pulling her around to face her.

" _I never gave up on you"_

Bea angrily wrenched her arm free the feel of her fingers use to bring such pleasure to her and now those same fingers made her feel sick to her stomach.

" _I saved your life!"_

She paused in her step and turned back to tell the blonde to fuck right off but the sheer pain in those once sparking blue eyes made her words dry in her throat.

" _You were gone, you were dead on the floor lying in a puddle but I never gave up on you…"_

Allie paused as tears ran down her cheeks not once taking her hurt eyes from the top dog who looked confused.

" _Never!"_

Panic rose in Bea like a steam train as she watched Allie stumble away from her and disappear around the corner. ' _What if she was wrong? Could she really be so fucking wrong?' Kaz wouldn't dare…..would she?_

" _You lying fucking cow"_

Bea hissed launching herself at an unexpecting Kaz and pinned her up again the cell door with her forearm.

" _Have you any idea what you've fucking done?"_

Kaz gripped the livid redheads arm she knew she deserved all she was about to get and more.

Bea pushed her arm harder against the blondes throat.

" _Why the fuck would you do that to her?"_

Her tone was dark and threatening as was her glare.

" _I didn't realise it would go this far"_

Kaz swallowed hard her wide eyes swimming in regretful tears.

" _Ferguson played us both"_

" _How did she drug me?"_

Bea suddenly let Kaz go and rubbed her aching forehead.

"That day at lunch when we had that fight over Maxine, she switched your cups"

Kaz swallowed hard as she watched Beas hands clench to fists.

" _Where is Allie?"_

The gang leader stared back at her confused to why she hadn't been put through the wall yet.

" _Probably in that equipment room"_

Beas jaw tightened visibly as a searing hot stab of guilt pierced her heart.

In temper she punched the wall next to Kaz's head making the woman flinch.

" _We're finished for now but believe me this isn't over"_

" _Alright I fucking know"_

The top dog stormed out of the cell, she knew exactly where to find Allie but had no idea what to expect.

Allie was slumped on the floor her face wet from fresh tears in their special place when the door swung open, She didn't look up she didn't care if she was about to be shivved or bashed, she just wanted to be left alone to forget.

Forget that chiselled jaw she loved to pepper with kisses, her mouth that had grown more confident the more time they spent together, she could still feel her running through her veins, her hands that were tentative but growing braver by the day her shy smile, god that smile.

Beas stomach churned as she stared down at the blonde she looked broken and for that alone she would never forgive herself. Other than Debbie she was the only happiness she had ever known and now she had fucked it right up.

"Allie"

Her voice broke as she said her name and suddenly glazed blue eyes were staring up at her confused.

" _Why are you here? I get it alright you fucking despise me"_

" _N..no Allie I don't"_

The top dog knelt down next to the blonde and frowned.

" _Have you taken any more of that shit since this morning?"_

The blonde shook her head and cocked her chin up towards the counter.

" _It's up there. I wanted to take it to get out of my head and forget about you but then I realised you would only hate me more"_

Allie laughed bitterly into her hands and shook her head as more tears fell.

" _Look Allie I know you didn't know ok?"_

Bea was well aware that the blonde was on a come down and really not that with it.

" _Let's get you out of here you're coming back with me"_

She was on her feet quickly then pulling Allie to hers.

" _I need you to straighten up I don't want you getting pulled ok?"_

Allie just stood there and nodded then tugged her hood up over her head to help hide her tear stained face, she felt too exhausted to argue.

Bea gathered up the rest of the blondes shit then threw it straight down the sink and turned on the taps.

" _If you ever take that crap again we will be done ok?"_

Allie swallowed hard and nodded. Her expression still grief stricken her heart still shattered.

Bea felt awful but she had to stay tough to get the blonde through this, all she really wanted to do was wrap her arms around her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

" _What the fuck is she doing here?"_

Boomer said as Bea accompanied by a very down trodden blonde came into the unit.

" _Shut it Booms in fact you don't say another word to her do you understand and that goes for all of you."_

The top dog looked straight at Doreen.

" _But Bea she set you up and tried to have you fucking killed?"_

Boomer glanced around at the other woman shaking her head, all of them except for Maxi looked just as confused.

Bea sighed deeply before she took Allies shaking hand and gave it a squeeze.

" _I was wrong. Kaz lied to me because she found out that Allie and I are….together. She tried to save me not kill me alright?"_

Maxine winked at Bea glad she had finally decided to be open with the girls it would make life much easier all round.

" _What do ya mean together? I don't get it?"_

" _Booms I will explain later, let Bea and Allie alone"_

Always thankful for Maxine the top dog ignored all the other shocked faces and led the quiet blonde into her cell and shut the door behind her.

" _Do you need anything?"_

Allie shook her head and just stood with her hands jammed in her pockets.

" _Let's get you cleaned up before any of the screws see ya ok?"_

Bea sighed deeply when no answer was given and closed the gap between them, still those eyes she loved refused to meet hers.

" _You need some clean clothes"_

Allie stayed silent as she let Bea remove her sweater and top leaving her stood in just her bra. Not long ago this would have drove her crazy with desire and need but there was nothing, she felt nothing. She was numb from the inside out.

The top dog tried to hide her anger as various dark bruises were revealed across Allies stomach and scattered over her arms, she felt responsible, she was responsible if only she had listened sooner. She turned away from her to hide the sudden tears that stung her eyes.

" _Y...you think I'm a whore"_

Allie's voice was quiet but with an angry undertone.

That was another punch in the gut for Bea who frowned as her head snapped around to look at the blonde.

" _A lying junkie street whore right?"_

Bea shook her head firmly.

" _I was angry I didn't mean it"_

Tears rolled down Allies face.

Those words had hurt her more than any of this whole fucking mess.

" _You meant it alright"_

A flash of anger tore through the top dog as she closed the gap between them.

" _Well you can blame fucking Kaz for that, she told me she made you prostitute yourself to take me down"_

" _How could you believe that? You know how I feel about you. Fuck Bea you wouldn't even let me explain."_

This time the blonde raised her voice and glared back at the woman she adored.

" _I loved you so much I still fucking do"_

She turned away from a stunned Bea and scrubbed away her tears.

" _I thought it had all been bullshit I wasn't seeing clearly and after Kaz told me that shit I just shut down….I should fucking kill that bitch for what she has done to us…._ "

" _You broke my fucking heart in two"_

Allie voice sounded calm but her tone told a whole different story and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

Bea closed her eyes willing herself to calm down it was now or never to lay all her cards on the table she owed Her the truth.

" _That day we had that argument in the equipment room."_

The blonde nodded as she watched the older woman walk over to a unit and start pulling out various items of clothes from a cupboard before she returned to her and put them down on the bed.

" _I went to see Westfall that afternoon"_

Allie raised an eyebrow before pulling a t shirt over her head and then sat down to remove her shoes and pants.

"Why?"

Bea tried not to look at the scrapes and bruises that littered her legs as her anger started to rise once again.

" _Because I was struggling Allie. I felt like my feelings for you were getting out of my control and I didn't know what the fuck it was… I've never been attracted to another woman it just confused me because you…."_

She paused to take a breath and her heart lurched in her chest when Allie reached out a hand and entwined her fingers with her own. God she had missed her touch, missed every little thing about her.

" _What did I do?"_

Taking a deep breath the top dog smiled through tearful eyes and took a seat next to her, she didn't realise just how much she craved the closeness, needed it. They both did.

" _Do you remember the day we first met? You came here on your own to request a meet with Kaz?"_

" _Of course I remember I'd waited so long to finally meet you"_

The blonde smiled up at Bea. It felt good to smile again and genuinely mean it.

Bea returned the smile and with her free hand cupped her cheek gently.

" _The second I saw you something changed inside me, you made me feel something, something I never thought could happen"_

Allie knew how hard it was for Bea to sit and bare her soul to her and all it did was make her want her more, she stayed quiet wanting desperately to hear what she had to say.

Bea shook her red curls and laughed.

" _I came to meet you that day all prepared to tell you exactly how I felt….guess the freak made sure that didn't happen"_

" _I never told anyone about us I swear"_

Allie blurted out nervously the worry plain to see in her eyes. She knew it was the drugs wearing off making her jumpy and hated it.

" _I know you didn't my point is that day in Westfall's office was the day I finally realised that I had….."_

Bea paused and sucked in a shaky breath.

" _I realised that I love you"_

Allie stared at the top dog praying to god that she hadn't heard her words wrong, but her beautiful dark stormy eyes that were filled to the brim with tears told her the honest truth.

" _Say it again"_

Bea held her gaze, no longer feeling shy or nervous all that had gone. All of that had been savagely ripped away from them by the freak. She was done fighting something that was so good, so right. Life really was too short.

" _I love you"_

Allie couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips or her arms from wrapping themselves around the brunettes neck. She cried harder as she was pulled into a tight embrace.

" _I've missed you so fucking much"_

The brunette bit down on the inside of her lip to stop herself from crying she needed to stay strong for them both.

" _I've missed you too I should have listened to you sooner but Kaz….oh fuck Kaz it's over now_ but please _promise me that this was just a slip? You k_ _now I can't deal with drugs"_

A single tear leaked from her eye.

Allie wiped that tear away gently with her thumb before kissing the damp streak that was left on her cheek.

" _I promise you that I will never take another drug again, I don't need them anymore"_

" _Did you sort it with smiles?" Maxine was stood waiting for the kettle to boil._

" _Yeah all good, hey have you checked on Allie"_

Bea asked glancing over at her closed cell door.

" _Yep she's sleeping now which is a good thing, she should be back to her old self by the morning, poor things really been through it, you both have"_

" _Yeah and it's all my fucking fault"_

" _Hardly"_

Maxine shot back folding her arms across her chest.

" _You were both set up by Ferguson and fucking Kaz neither of your saw this coming and right now that woman in there needs you and if you ask me you need her too…"_

Bea frowned and shook her head.

" _I fucked up massively Max, you saw the mess she's in I can barely look her in the eye"_

" _Honey it wasn't your fault, you were both set up just be grateful that Allie is safe in there right now and not anywhere near that crazy bitch"_

" _Oh don't you worry about that Allies with us now and if Kaz tries anything I'm taking her out"_

" _Does this mean that you two are back on?"_ Maxine asked already grinning when the top dogs cheeks flushed with colour.

Bea nodded unable to hide her growing smile,

" _I don't think we were ever really off, I can't get her out of my mind Max iv never felt like this before, even as much as I hate that shit she's been taking when she told me how much she missed me I could have…"_

Maxine smiled warmly she could see her friend was struggling for the right words..

" _Bea you're in love and it's wonderful and now you have got each other back grab her with both hands and don't let go ok?"_

Nodding the brunette squeezed her friend's hand and smiled.

" _Thanks max you're a good friend, I should get back to her"_

Bea slipped into the bed behind the sleepy blonde immediately putting a protective arm around her.

She smiled feeling her instantly relax back against her and her fingers threading through her own.

" _How are you feeling?"_

Allie sighed deeply before turning over to face the top dog, she felt ashamed of herself and her expression reflected that.

" _Better now you're here, I really thought you were done with me, I...I didn't know what to do"_

" _Hey don't worry about all that right now ok?"_

Bea stroked a lock of blonde hair away from dull blue eyes then leaned in and pressed their mouths together softly.

" _Get some sleep"_

Allie didn't miss the huskiness in the brunettes voice and she wasn't about to miss the opportunity of spending a whole night with her either.

" _I don't want to sleep"_

Wrapping her fingers around Beas neck she pulled her back to her lips and smiled against them to feel her respond with a moan when she run her tongue across her bottom lip.

" _I just want to be with you"_

Bea felt that stab of guilt again, how could she have been so fucking blind to Kaz's bullshit? What had she been thinking?

" _What's wrong? I didn't mean be with you as in sex y'know"_

The blonde had seen anger flickering in her dark gaze briefly.

" _She came to medical just after I got back here, tried to apologise, she even admitted that Ferguson had played her big time"_

Allie stared back at her confused.

"What else did she say?"

Bea lowered her head and sighed.

" _I ripped into her. It all makes sense now. I fucking let her have it and she swallowed the lot even fucking agreed with me"_

She laughed bitterly.

"Then just as she walked out the door she said what she regretted the most was making you prostitute yourself to me"

" _fucking bitch"_

Allie hissed shaking her head angrily.

" _I didn't know what the fuck was going on Bea and then when I confronted her….I knew then what was going to happen, I even bashed the shit out of her but I knew…"_

With her eyes looking anywhere but at the blonde Bea shook her heavy head.

" _I believed her instantly Allie she was so convincing. I guess to me what we had was so good to be true that I didn't even give it a thought that she was lying...I'm so sorry"_

The blonde pressed her lips to Beas forehead and let them linger there.

" _Let's cut a deal from now on if any shit goes down involving us we talk to each other first right?"_

Bea nodded amazed at how forgiving this amazing woman was, she wasn't sure she would have reacted the same, and was well aware she didn't deserve it.

" _You have got a deal and Allie I really am sorry"_

Allie stroked her face and smiled warmly.

" _I know you are"_

They laid in silence for a while both gazing at each other and lost in their own thoughts until the top dog suddenly smirked and began to speak.

" _Oh and you so did mean sex"_

Happy blue eyes widened playfully

Chuckling Bea captured her lips before the woman wrapped in her arms could come back with anything witty.


	5. Chapter 5

****Hi Guys sorry for not updating for so long, I struggled with this Scene. Anyway I hope you enjoy.****

 ** **All feedback welcome :-)****

 **Scene five**

When Allie opened her eyes it was still dark and more to the point she was still wrapped in Beas arms, never before had she felt so safe and warm and dare she think it...happy!

As carefully as possible she moved out of the redheads embrace doing her best not to wake her, even asleep she looked as sexy as hell and that brought a smile to her lips as she finally made it out of the bed and onto her feet.

Quietly she slipped out of the top dogs cell and into her own where she used the toilet and had a quick wash before returning to the only place in the world she wanted to be. Everyone else was still sound asleep.

Before getting back into the bed she removed her pants leaving her in just a tee shirt and her underwear not once did she take her eyes from Bea's face, she looked so peaceful like she didn't have a care in the world, if only that were true.

She wasn't as careful as she got back into the bed and smirked when the redhead mumbled something in her sleep.

" _Bea"_

no answer came.

"Bea wake up babe"

Opening one tired eye the top dog tried to focus on the blonde.

" _W..what is it? Are you ok?"_

Allie stroked her cheek and smiled.

" _I'm fine I just..I..."_

She paused before leaning in and kissing Bea softly at first until she felt her respond with enthusiasm.

" _I don't want to miss a single second of being with you like this"_

Bea moaned as the tip of a very skilful tongue traced her lips before delving into her mouth, it was slow and intense and wreaking havoc with her insides.

" _Then don't"_

She said the words out loud before even thinking about it and felt her cheeks colour at her boldness.

Allie broke their kiss and gazed back at her soon to be lover and smiled before gently pulling her into a sitting position.

She kissed bea again before pulling her top up over her head and throwing it to the floor then quickly removed her own.

" _Can I?"_

 _She asked tugging on her pants she wanted nothing but skin to be between them._

The top dog swallowed hard but nodded as she lay back down and let this beautiful woman continue to undress her. Dark eyes full of wonder followed the blondes every move as she moved down the bed taking her pants with her.

Bea bit down on her lip as she felt Allie now free of her own bra move back up her body and settle between her hips.

" _Just so you know I have never felt like this before either"_

Was breathed huskily into her ear whilst nimble fingers slid off her bra straps before finding the clasp and releasing it completely.

The top dog watched intently as the thin material was pulled away from her body, she couldn't believe this was finally happening and knew that not even the highest power was capable of stopping it.

"You're _beautiful"_

Allie whispered as her eyes took in the sight beneath her.

" _So very beautiful."_

Bea closed her eyes and lost her fingers in blonde as she introduced her mouth to the swell of her breasts and her tongue swiped across her nipple softly.

" _God Allie"_

Allie moved back up to search out the redheads mouth and kissed her with a slow unraveling passion that left them both in a heated mess.

Somehow Bea realised that she was now lying on her side and Allie was moulded to her back, her lips trailing lovingly down her neck then back to her ear.

She trembled uncontrollably as the gentlest of fingertips traced a line from her shoulder, down her arm creating waves of goosebumps on her skin. Bea reached out her hand locking her fingers around the back of the blondes neck and drawing her in to kiss her deeply.

Allie continued her exploration of the top dog's body and smiled when she gasped as her fingers slipped between her legs and over extremely damp underwear that she was still wearing, her own ragged moan was swallowed quickly by Beas hungry mouth urging her on.

Allie almost lost her mind when she finally pushed past soaked thin cotton and into slick moist heat, nothing had ever felt so exquisite except maybe for the sounds that were coming from her lover as she slowly sunk two fingers into her for the first time.

She was slow and gentle wanting to be the first and last who showed this tragically beautiful woman what it felt like to be made love to, she made a promise to herself right then and there that she would continue everyday to show her just how much she was loved and wanted.

She felt the redhead begin to move faster against her hand all her control unraveling at once and she revelled in the sight.

Bea breath was shallow and harsh her body felt like a river of hot molten which was about ready to explode as the blonde pushed a little deeper and faster.

" _Oh shit Allie g..gonna…"_

Allie felt her lover tighten around her fingers before that were covered in the love they had just made, the top dog cried out her fingers gripping slick shoulders as she buried her face in her neck and whimpered and moaned softly as she rode out her ecstasy.

She held Bea close and could feel her hot tears against her own skin and panicked suddenly to think that maybe she was having regrets.

" _Babe did I do something wrong? I thou…."_

Her words were silenced quickly by the redheads eager mouth.

" _Shit Allie are you serious? That was….I have no words for what that was"_

Bea chuckled when the biggest grin spread across her lovers face and found herself being pushed onto her back and straddled.

" _Well then"_

Allie started as her eyes turned a shade darker as they trailed down the top dogs naked torso.

" _I guess we should…."_

She paused to leave a trail of hot kisses down her throat and received a moan for her trouble.

" _Keep doing it until you find the words"_

Bea sucked in a deep breath as the blonde sat up slightly so their eyes could meet but she couldn't help but drop her gaze to the breasts that were inches from her now watering mouth.

" _Y..yeah guess we should"_

Allie let out a gasp as she was flipped onto her back and kissed with a hunger that made her feel dizzy, Bea's hands seemed to be everywhere at once making it hard for her to focus so instead she lost her fingers in red and held on tight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Scene Six**

" _Fuck bea!"_

 _Allie groaned the words into her lover's ear making her shudder when she slipped between her legs their skin still slick from sweat._

" _You feel fucking amazing"_

Bea chuckled as she searched out the soft lips she craved for and she did crave her like nothing else before, she breathed her in deeply like air to survive.

" _Is it normal that I can't stop wanting you?"_

The blonde bit down on her lip stifling a moan.

" _That is so hot babe"_

She whispered whilst her fingers traced every inch of toned flesh that they could reach

Allie's eyes were hooded her breathing unsteady her gaze fixed heavily on Bea's mouth.

" _Now that's hot!"_

Bea murmured before Allies lips were on hers dominating and demanding entrance with her tongue, she moaned allowing her lover to take what she wanted' her legs draped around her lower back keeping their bodies close as they began their slow dance of ecstasy.

" _I want you inside me"_

The blonde found her lover's hand and with a little manoeuvring guided it between her legs.

" _See what you do to me?"_

Bea groaned at her first touch of hot wet heat and when her lover's hips involuntarily lurched from the mattress to meet the two fingers that pushed inside her she thought she might die right there and then.

" _Fuck You feel so good!"_

She watched as lust filled blue eyes closed, her breathing growing more and more erratic as her fingers picked up momentum, her throat and chest were flushed with colour, her nipples tight and hard begging for her attention.

Allies hands flew to Bea's hair losing themselves in red as she felt her mouth on her breast her tongue on an exploration to drive her totally out of her mind.

" _Oh god fuck yes Bea!"_

The top dog may have been the inexperienced of the two but the blonde had never felt anything like what she was experiencing right then with her lover moving deep inside of her and her mouth exploring her breasts feverously. The term making love had never been so prolific until this very moment.

Bea was lost in all things Allie incapable of thinking only feeling, every moan or gasp that was pulled from her parted lips made the older woman's heart sore and her own excitement grow. She was a quick learner and when her thumb brushed across her hardened flesh and her fingers picked up speed the expletives that were hissed into her ear almost sent her over the edge.

Allies face froze in a picture of pure pleasure, her eyes bright and alive as the first wave of electrifying tingles rushed her insides before crashing over her making her shake and let go of any control she had left.

" _That's it baby, I got you"_

The redhead buried her face in her lover's throat as she let her ride out her orgasm, her hips slammed back and forth into her fingers whilst her her hands grabbed at the bed sheet that was already scrunched up beneath them.

"Ohhhh fuck Bea!"

Wrapping her arms around her neck Allie brought their mouths together and whimpered and moaned as she slowly came back down to earth again.

" _What now?"_

Bea raised an eyebrow and smirked.

" _Christ you don't want to do it again do ya?"_

She teased with a chuckle.

Allie playfully poked her lover in the ribs and laughed.

" _I think it's a given that I want you 24/7 but that's not what I meant and you know it"_

The redhead sighed as her fingers traced lazy patterns up and down Allies torso"

The blonde grinned into her lover's neck before kissing the skin she found there.

" _It's not my fault you drive me out of my mind and besides that it's fucking hot hearing how much you like what I'm doing to you"_

" _Hmmmmm"_

Bea tightened her hold on the woman in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

" _Do you want to move into H1? I know it's awkward for you now what with all the shit Kaz has caused"_

" _Fuck Kaz babe I want to be with you, I don't care what she thinks anymore after what she did to us"_

Allie stroked Beas face before leaning in for a kiss.

" _What if the Governor says no?"_

Bea smirked as she rolled her lover onto her back.

" _She won't she owes me a favour or two"_

Snaking her arms around the top dog's neck the blonde smiled up into those eyes that she couldn't help but get lost in.

" _Perks of being the boss right?"_

Bea nodded her reply whilst her eyes fell to the talented lips that she suddenly had the urge to feel.

" _Smiles will be here to get you in a few hours"_

" _Then why are we wasting our time talking?"_

Allie shot back as she pulled her lover down until they were sharing the same breath.

" _Good point"_

The lunch hall fell suddenly quiet as the door flew open and Bea walked through followed by her crew, she ignored the eyes that fell upon her and instead scanned the room until all she could see was that beautiful smile she had fallen in love with.

Allie couldn't help but grin back at her lover, it took all she had to stop herself from jumping to her feet and throwing herself at her. She knew Bea had claimed she didn't care who knew about them anymore but even so she was still the top dog and had a reputation to uphold, so she decided to let her make the first move.

 _Don't think about it so much Bea, go and get your girl, we are all with you. Allie is one of us besides didn't you say the Governor has agreed to move her into out unit?"_

Maxine spoke quietly so she wouldn't be overheard.

The top dog nodded.

" _Yeah I just need to get her out without Kaz knowing, I'm not giving that bitch the chance to hurt her again"_

The taller woman nodded her understanding but could sense her friend was worrying about something.

" _What's wrong? You're not getting cold feet about Allie are you?"_

Bea shook her head firmly but the worry in her eyes betrayed her.

" _I am scared that I will need her too much… Max I will take my last breath here, they will release her"_

" _Honey you have nothing to lose Allie is here a long time to, stop making excuses tell her about the move I'm telling you now she will jump at it and then you no doubt"_

They both chuckled as they moved along the line filling their trays.

Lunch was the usual affair. Liz breaking up constant arguments between Boomer and Sonia whilst Maxine sat back and smiled with amusement As was her and Allies eye sex game they played daily.

Bea missed most of the conversation going on around her unable to remove her gaze from the blonde who was finding it just as hard keeping her baby blues off of her.

" _Fuck this"_

" _Did you say something love?"_

Liz asked turning her head to look at her friend who gave her a quick nod before scraping back her chair and getting to her feet.

" _There's something I need to do"_

Allie watched Bea out of the corner of her eye as she rose to her feet, a shiver zipped through her spine as she walked straight towards her.

" _Hey Allie can I talk to you?"_

Bea completely ignored the rest of the crew and smirked as she watched her lover suppress a grin.

" _Hey Smith leave her alone"_

Kaz warned from across the table with her usual scowl whenever she came into contact with the top dog.

" _Shut the fuck up Kaz"_

Bea hissed snapping her head around to glare darkly at the gang leader.

Allie pushed back her chair and got to her feet.

" _Kaz just leave it ok it's fine"_

Bea turned back to face the blonde her angry expression turning quickly to a small smile.

" _Come on"_

She headed for the door and glared at Kaz who was shaking her head and muttering under her breath as she glared back at her.

Allie followed behind her unable to stop her eyes from staring straight at Beas arse, nothing turned her on more than watching her lover in top dog mode.

She followed her saying nothing all the way back to H block and into her cell.

" _Babe what the fuck was that?"_

Bea chuckled as her lover closed the gap between them and slipped her arms around her neck.

" _What? I just wanted to talk to you about something"_

" _So talk"_

Allie kissed the top dog before she could begin speaking

" _The Governor approved your move into H1 we can get your stuff after lunch….if you still want to that is? At least I will be able to protect you properly"_

The blonde kissed her lover again but this time her lips stayed close.

" _Is that the only reason you want me here? To protect me?"_

The redhead swallowed hard as her brain fogged up with beautiful blue eyes and soft lips that needed her full attention.

" _Not the only reason no"_

She managed unable to remove her gaze from Allie's mouth.

" _What's the other reason?"_

Allie couldn't help but smirk loving how flustered she could make the top dog with just a few simple words.

" _Is it so you can have your wicked way with me every chance you get?"_

Bea forced her gaze from tempting lips to look at playful blue and grinned.

" _You bet your beautiful arse it is"_

They both laughed as they held onto to each other necking like teenagers until Bea felt her lover's hands pulling at her clothes.

" _Hey hold that thought until later baby we need to get you moved out of H3 whilst Kaz's crew are on work detail"_

Allie sighed deeply knowing her lover was right despite how worked up she was for her right then.

" _Fuck! Alright but you owe me big time later ok?"_

Bea chuckled and slapped her arse playfully as she followed her to the cell door.

" _Okay deal"_

After enlisting the help of Maxine Liz and Boomer they had successfully moved Allie from H3 to H1 and once they had got her settled in Booms had disappeared for a while then returned grinning ear to ear with a couple of bottles of hooch that she had been saving.

" _Let's party bitches"_

After lockdown the music was turned up a little louder than normal and as the drink flowed the dancing commenced.

" _Are you ok?"_

Bea asked close to the blondes ear who was currently practically sat on her lap with her head resting against her shoulder.

" _You have been really quiet tonight"_

Allie looked up at the redhead unable to hide her worry.

" _I should have spoke to Kaz before moving out like that, she's going to go mental"_

Bea's face screwed up in disgust just from the mention of the red right hands leader.

" _Fuck Kaz babe she wasn't thinking of you when she fucked us up or helped the freak set us up"_

" _Are you regretting moving in here?"_

Allie's head shot up her blue eyes wide.

" _Fuck no"_

She assured reaching out a hand to stoke a chiselled cheek.

" _I love being with you like this I...I know her that's all"_

Bea leant down and kissed her before she could continue . Not once did it cross her mind that her whole crew were sat all around the table chatting.

" _Beautiful I will kill her before I let her lay a finger on you and that goes for anyone of those bitches. Please don't worry ok?"_

Allie stroked her lover's cheek never before had she felt so protected.

" _Wanna go to bed?"_

She chuckled at the look that fell upon bea's face.

" _Your place or mine?"_

Giggling Allie slid off her lover and got to her feet.

" _Definitely yours"_

She answered holding out her hand which was readily accepted.

" _Hey Blondie remember what I said yeah keep it the fuck down"_

" _What did she say?"_

Bea asked looking over her shoulder at booms before Allie practically shoved her into her cell.

" _Hey booms you had better ask nurse ratchet for some ear plugs I plan on keep this one up all night long"_

" _ALLIE!"_

Bea's voice reverberated around H block swiftly followed by hysterical laughter from all its inhabitants.


	7. Chapter 7

**Scene Seven**

" _You're doing this to protect me right?"_

Bea rolled her eyes if there was one thing she couldn't do it was lie to Allie and it annoyed the shit out of her.

" _Is this really what you want? Bloody Kaz running this prison? What about Mercado?"_

Allie shook her head knowing her lover could never stand back and let drugs over run Wentworth.

" _Babe I can look after myself, you didn't need to do this"_

The bark of laughter that shot from the redhead's lips immediately put her back up.

" _Your a moving fucking target, and whilst I'm not top dog anymore doesn't mean you're not up for grabs either, I can protect you better if I'm not having to worry about anything else"_

Bea pulled away from her lover and began pacing up and down in front of her clearly not happy.

" _What is it Huh not interested now I have stepped down?"_

She cursed herself instantly as her insecurities shone out of her like a beacon.

" _After everything we have been through you say that to me?"_

Allie shook her head clearly hurt, she knew she still needed to be patient with Bea but it didn't stop the process from being painful at times.

" _Fuck I..I'm sorry"_

Bea run her hands through her hair her guilt filled eyes looking anywhere but at Allie.

" _Nothing you say will stop me loving you Bea so quit trying"_

Allie got to her feet and pushed past the top dog to get to the cell door.

" _I'll see you later"_

Bea shook her head cursing under her breath the last thing she had set out to achieve was hurting her Alliecat.

" _Babe I'm sorry"_

She shouted out not caring who heard at this point she just needed to make things right.

" _Someone's up shit creek ay"_

Boomer teased despite the elbow in the ribs she received from Maxine.

Bea glared at her before sticking her head in her lover's cell only to find it empty.

" _Let her calm down love she will soon be back"_

Liz offered with a hopeful smile.

" _Tea?"_

Shaking her head the former top dog slumped down on the sofa and rubbed her tired eyes.

" _She looked mad but ay?"_

Booms continued with a cackle.

" _Your need to use that charm of yours Bea"_

The redhead chuckled despite herself and in turn released the tension that had built up in the block much to everyone's relief.

" _Did she say where she was going?"_

" _No but at a guess I would say to the show….."_

" _For fuck sake"_

Bea was on her feet and out of the unit in a flash.

" _We'll look what we have here boys"_

Allie rolled her eyes as she finished brushing her teeth to see Juice and her gang stood behind her through the mirror.

" _Don't you ever learn Juice?"_

Too angry to give a shit and actually take notice of how much danger she was in she collected her things and shoved them back into her wash bag.

" _What? Just here to offer our services in case Queen Bea isn't up to scratch y'know since the freak drowned her arse"_

Allie spun around full of rage as her fists clenched tightly and her adrenaline fuelled heart thudded.

" _Well think we hit a nerve boys"_

" _She's worth a million of any of you diseased ridden bitches"_

The hep c crew all laughed loudly and were about to close in on the blonde when the shower block door flew open.

" _Fuck"_

Bea slammed Juices face straight into the wall before anyone could blink the fury on her face even made Allie swallow hard.

" _You seriously have a death wish doncha Juice?"_

She spat into her face before smashing it into the tiled wall again.

" _Come on Bea I was only messing with her, Christ"_

Allie watched as the crew all disappeared quickly out of the shower block not even looking back to check on their leader who was now bleeding profusely from a nasty gash on her forehead. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as she watched her woman defend her honour which led as always to a flood of wetness between her thighs.

" _I might not be top dog anymore but that makes me even more dangerous"_

Bea smiled cruelly as her grip tightened on Juices hair making her scream out in pain.

" _I have only mine to protect now and see her?"_

Juice screamed out again as the redhead roughly twisted her head around so she could see the blonde through her blood filled vision.

" _She is very much MINE. Do I make myself clear?"_

Allie bit down hard on the inside of her cheek she swore if she didn't she was going to come right there and then.

" _Yeah I got it Bea I got it Fuckkkk!"_

The former top dog pushed the older woman's face hard one more time into the tiles before suddenly letting her go.

" _Get the fuck out of here before I end you for good"_

For a big woman Juice didn't need telling twice and was quick on her feet leaving the door swinging behind her.

" _What the fuck Allie? You know you can't come in here alone, it's just asking for fucking trouble"_

The blonde closed the gap between them her eyes soaking in all that was Bea in her magnificence, her heated gaze fell to her mouth to her throat and then to her heaving chest.

Beas jaw tightened, as angry as she was the look of hunger shining through blue eyes made her demeanour waver, the way her lover could reduce her to a quivering mess with just one look was insane to her, no one but her beautiful Alliecat could achieve that.

" _I'm serious Allie"_

Her words were almost strangled as they left her mouth and in that second she knew her lover had won this battle.

The blonde run her finger across Beas bottom lip before claiming her mouth demandingly and then much to her lovers dismay she was stepping away leaving her disoriented and full of want.

" _I'm still really mad with you"_

Allie smirked as she collected her things she could see those beautiful dark eyes following her every move even after half a dozen inmates pushed through the door for their morning shower.

" _You coming? Or you gonna bash a few more skulls in today?"_

She asked in her most casual voice as she sauntered past her glancing over her shoulder unable to suppress a knowing smirk. It seemed once again she had rendered her speechless as no answer was given yet she was followed out of the showers closely.

Bea didn't think she had actually ever seen the blonde angry with her before and she decided right then and there in H1 that she didn't like it one little bit.

Allie was sat with Booms and Sonia engrossed in conversation whilst she was sat on the sofa with Maxine lost in her own thoughts. The blonde had gone straight to her own cell after they returned from the showers and hadn't uttered another word to her since.

" _You ok Hun?"_

Maxine already knew the answer but just wanted to give her friend the opportunity to talk if she needed to.

The redhead shrugged her shoulders looking really fed up.

" _What have you done?"_

Bea sighed she knew she was the one in the wrong knew her lover had every right to be giving her the cold shoulder and more.

" _Said something in temper that I shouldn't have. I'm paying for it now"_

Maxine couldn't help but smile.

" _I'm sure by lockdown she will have forgiven you, you know how us women like to make a point right?"_

The redhead laughed as her eyes once again fell upon the blonde who was going all out making sure she didn't once look her way. 'This must be killing her' she thought knowing that her favourite pastime was gazing at her.

" _Yeah I guess you're right I wish I could make it up to her though y'know, can't do fuck all from in here"_

 _Hey there is plenty you can do to put a smile back on that girl's face she's besotted"_

The taller woman got to her feet and winked at her friend.

" _It's almost lunch time ladies shall we?"_

Boomer was the first on her feet following Maxine out of the unit with Sonia and Allie close behind except she stopped to turn back to look at Bea who by the this time she was starting to feel sorry for, maybe it was time to drop the silent treatment, already she missed that beautiful smile that had been nowhere to be seen all morning.

" _You coming Bea?"_

The redhead got to her feet but shook her head.

"Nah you go ahead"

She muttered hiding the smirk that was forming on her lips as she walked towards her cell.

Allies nostrils flared in anger, there she was holding out an olive branch only to be knocked back. ' _Fucking cheek'_

" _Fine suit yourself"_

She snapped before stomping out of the unit to join her crew for lunch.

" _I hope when you two love birds make up later you're not going to be so fucking loud"_

Boomer commented as she shoved half a hotdog into her mouth.

" _What are you going on about Booms?"_

Allie asked not really paying much attention all she could think about was her lover and how much she was missing her presence right now.

"Oooh Bea just like that, ooooh Bea harder, ooooh Bea don't stop"

Boomer laughed loudly causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

" _Susan please show some decorum, if Bea heard you talking to Allison like that….."_

The blonde smirked over at the larger woman who grinned back at her.

" _It's ok Sonia really, booms is just jealous because she isn't getting any ain't that right? In fact I bet you're all dried up down there"_

Sonia shook her head but laughed along with everyone else when Boomer actually had the decency to blush.

" _Yeah well it's only because I'm not a lezza otherwise I could get it"_

Boomer threw what was left of her hotdog at Allie who managed to duck before it hit her"

" _Pick that up Jenkins before I slot you, we're not in the bloody zoo"_

Smiles shouted across the lunch hall not in the best of moods.

" _Yeah alright miss we are only mucking around"_

Allie was still chuckling as she got to her feet and picked up her tray.

" _Hey Allie go put things right with Bea will ya love don't you think you two have been through enough drama?"_

Liz smiled up at the younger blonde who smiled back at her and nodded.

" _I'm planning on it Liz I think I've let her suffer enough"_

Boomers hands shot up in the air and clapped together.

" _Thank fuck ay blondie"_

Allie give her friend the finger before returning her tray and then to H block to see Bea.

Bea wasn't in her cell much to Allies annoyance and the communal area was empty too.

" _Fuck"_

She muttered really thinking she had pushed her lover too far with her point proving, with that she decided to quickly check her own cell before going on the hunt for Bea.

She nearly didn't see the sheet of paper that had been carefully placed on her pillow, she knew immediately that it had been torn from Beas sketchbook and almost broke into a run to reach it.

Tears pricked her eyes as she sat down on her bed and took in the carefully drawn pair of beautiful seahorses that had their tails linked together. In the corner Bea had wrote a few lines which made her tears splash down her cheeks.

'Allicat I never want to lose you. I'm sorry baby. I love you. B xxx'

Allie had to stop herself running along the halls not wanting to get slotted before she had even reached her lover. The drawing had made her realise how silly she had been and nothing was worth falling out with Bea for.

When she finally reached the yard it didn't take her eyes long to find the object of her desire who was in the gym area working out with Maxine and Booms, she knew she should wait until they were alone to show her appreciation but she couldn't, she couldn't wait a second more.

" _Oh shit Bea what have you done now?"_

Boomer chuckled to see blondie steaming towards them her eyes fixed on nothing other than red.

Bea put down the weights she had been using and grabbed her towel before turning to see what booms was going on about.

A vision of one beautiful blonde flooded her eyes whilst her arms were suddenly sliding around her sweat soaked neck and her lips capturing her mouth.

She didn't care about the cheering and wolf whistles that filled the air around her, not so long ago she would have been mortified to be at the centre of all this attention. But now there she was stood in the middle of the gym with her arms wrapped around the love of her life who was attached to her lips she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be.

" _I love you so much"_

Allie breathed the words when she finally let her woman have her mouth back.

" _Do you know that?"_

Bea had a grin on her face from ear to ear, it didn't matter how many times she heard those words, each syllable made her heart soar with pride.

" _Yeah I know that"_

She whispered back so close were they that Allie felt the words vibrate against her lips.

" _I love you too baby and I am really sorry about earlier"_

Allie sighed deeply

" _I know you are babe, hey do you realise we just had our first proper fight?"_

Bea smirked.

" _Yeah I guess we did"_

She answered stealing another taste of those lips.

" _Well you know it's tradition to have makeup sex right?"_

The blonde smirked when her lover looked around to make sure no one was listening.

" _Guess I'd better go get a shower then"_

Juice and her crew watched the couple who were now hand in hand heading towards H block without a care in the world.

" _I'm gonna wipe that smug fucking grin of that polish bitches face if it's the last thing I do"_

She hissed angrily to her crew who all nodded back in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

****Hi Guys Sorry that I haven't updated in ages sometimes life just gets in the way :-)****

 ** **Anyway I hope you enjoy the latest installment and I would like to thank those who have left a review :-)****

 ** **Enjoy :-)****

 **Scene Eight**

Damn she's beautiful"

Bea thought as her lover moved slowly against her fingers, she watched her closely her eyes tightly closed, her face and throat flushed red as her excitement grew, the raspy moans that escaped her slightly parted lips.

She had thought that after the first time they had made love that it was impossible to get any better than it had been but boy had she been wrong, every time with her Allicat just get better and better, she was no longer shy around her in fact she craved her more than anything in this life of shit she was incarcerated in, her sole purpose was to bring her pleasure and by the look on her face she knew she was doing just that.

" _Bea are you ok?"_

Allie's eyes were bright despite being hooded with desire her voice raspy and breathless.

The top dog smiled as her lover's fingers stroked her face.

" _I..I love you that's all"_

Her voice was thick with emotion her vision now blurred by unshed tears.

"It feels so good to say it"

Not often was Allie lost for words but the raw honesty of Beas just floored her, so instead of replying she found her mouth and poured everything into the sweetest kiss.

" _I love you too baby so much"_

Bea moaned as her lovers velvet tongue played with own and felt renewed wetness coat her fingers as her momentum increased.

" _Tell me what you want? I want to give you everything"_

Allie moaned tasting Beas words on her lips whilst her fingers kept to a steady rhythm inside of her.

" _You already have, you gave me you baby"_

Bea groaned as gentle hands tangled in her hair and drew her towards her wanton lips.

" _There is one thing!"_

She kissed Allie hard before withdrawing her fingers from their warm pulsing haven and pushing shaking thighs apart before settling herself between her legs.

" _I want to taste you"_

The blonde took a sharp intake of breath as her whole being went into spasms of sheer excitement.

" _Y...you haven't got to really"_

Bea stroked her flushed face and smiled crookedly before she began to kiss her way down Allies beautiful lieth body.

" _Fuck Bea you make me so hot for you"_

Her fingernails dug into strong shoulders as her breasts were treated to the redheads eager mouth.

" _Beautiful so fucking beautiful"_

Bea murmured as her lips and tongue and hands explored every inch of skin on display for her.

When her tongue reached the swell of the blonde's stomach she paused to look up to find gleaming blue eyes full of love smiling back at her.

As much as she wanted to try the most intimate of delights she needed Allies lips more and quickly returned to them and claiming them passionately.

Their mouths consumed one another until they both were forced to break apart for air. Bea wasted no time in moving back down the blonde's body taking in every inch of perfection as she did.

She tried not to think about the fact that she had no clue what she was doing, all she knew for sure is that she wanted all of this beautiful woman that had somehow managed to bring her back to life.

" _B...babe you don't have to"_

Allie moaned as strong hands gently parted her legs further before sculptured shoulders maneuvered between them.

" _Don't you want me too?"_

The second she felt her lover's hot breath on the inside of her thigh she found she could barely think straight.

" _I...I oh fuck!"_

She looked down at the woman between her thighs just as she took her first taste and moaned loudly, her hands ripped at the sheet beneath them, but she was helpless to stop her hips from rising off the mattress to greet the swipe of an exploring tongue.

" _Jesus fucking Christ!"_

Her mind now total mush she knew she was at the mercy of this beautiful redhead who by the sounds coming from between her legs was clearly enjoying herself too.

God how she wanted to lose her hands in her hair and pull her tight against her slick swollen folds and encourage her to fuck her into oblivion, but she knew in the back of her head that Bea wasn't quite ready for that just yet.

Despite what she had thought it turned out that Bea was more enthusiastic than she had thought and was quickly working her up into a heated frenzy with her kisses and licks and delving into her pulsing heat.

" _Fuckkkk"_

Bea looked up sensing her lover was close, she loved to watch her face as her hands and mouth played her beautiful body, she would never get enough of her.

The second Allie felt the redheads thumb stroke her engorged clit in small circles she come hard screaming out her name before collapsing back on the mattress to enjoy the afterglow that was about to ensue.

" _I heard booms cheer!"_

Bea thought about what she had just been told before bursting into a very uncharacteristic fit of laughter.

Allie raised an eyebrow as she watched tears roll down her lover's face as she struggled to control herself.

" _it's not funny I'm never going to hear the end of it"_

This just made Bea laugh harder and the blonde couldn't help but join in, she loved seeing the former top dog like this, she loved even more that she was the cause.

" _Well babe I think the residence of Wentworth probably heard you too"_

Bea teased laughing when she was pushed onto her back and straddled by a very naked blonde.

" _This is your fault for having such a talented tongue"_

 _Dark eyes roamed up and down the body that was on display for her and back up to sparkling blue eyes._ If there was one thing that Allie was it was all woman and she was an instant turn on.

Bea smirked as she pulled on her shoes watching Allie hanging around by the closed cell door, usually by now she would have joined the others in the communal area and would be making the tea.

" _Hey put the kettle on will ya babe I'm parched, I'll just be a sec"_

Blue eyes met her stare and quickly narrowed suspiciously.

" _Nice try Bea there is no way I'm going out there alone, she's going to be unbearable you might just have to bash her"_

Grinning the former top dog closed the gap between them absolutely loving seeing her lover squirm it was a rare occurrence.

" _Your loving this aren't ya?"_

Allie playfully glared at the redhead as she kissed her cheek.

" _Yep"_

Chuckling Bea opened the door and strolled out of the cell casually.

" _Morning luv, do you want a cuppa? Kettle's on"_

Liz was already getting the cups out ready.

" _Morning liz yeah thanks, hey where is everyone?"_

 _Normally everyone was up by now, but today all doors were still closed._

" _Sleeping in I guess"_

The older woman answered her smile suddenly turning into a grin.

" _Allie was kinda vocal ALOT last night"_

Bea heard her lover groan from behind her and couldn't hide her own grin as she turned to look at her reddening face.

" _Think you might have some grovelling to do today babe"_

Allie couldn't help but smirk as she draped an arm around the former top dogs neck.

" _Paybacks babe paybacks!"_

She warned kissing her on the cheek and watching the grin fade from Beas lips.

' _Not so funny now'_

She thought chuckling to herself as she strolled over to the kitchen area to give a very amused Liz a hand with their tea.


End file.
